deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Forsvarets Spesialkommando
Very little is known publicly about Forsvarets Spesialkommando (FSK), since the Norwegian government denied their existence and participation in any military operations for a long time. Some details have however emerged after FSK's participation in Operation Enduring Freedom in Afghanistan. The establishment of FSK was briefly mentioned in an article in the Norwegian newspaper, Aftenposten, in 1983. During a hijacking in Norway in 1985, it was reported that FSK operatives had been put on alert in their base at Trandum, but not requested to assist in any action. A proposal to disband the FSK in 1988, as a financial measure, was met with protests, especially from the oil industry and the military. The plan was shelved after much media attention. Aftenposten reported on the unit as a "special military command composed of highly trained operators from Hærens Jegerkommando at Trandum and Marinejegerkommandoen, in addition to other specialists. The operators are very experienced and have served in the military for several years before joining." The first time FSK was publicly mentioned by a representative of the armed forces, was in connection with the hijacking of SAS Flight 347 at Gardermoen Airport in September 1993. The following year, the magazine Vi Menn published an article about the FSK. In 1990 the FSK was also mentioned in a research paper: "The Armed Forces' Special Command (FSK) is specially trained to be used in the event of terrorist attacks against oil installations - especially hijacking situations." FSK's existence was only publicly acknowledged by the Norwegian Armed Forces for the first time in 1999, when a piece about the unit appeared in the Armed Forces Magazine Forsvarets Forum (The Defence Forum). FSK cooperate with special operations forces from several other countries, including the Special Air Services (SAS) and Special Boat Service (SBS) of the United Kingdom, Delta Force and Navy SEALs of the United States, and KSK and GSG-9 of Germany. Battle vs. 707th Special Mission Battalion (by KublaiKhan) Five Special Mission Battalion members are approaching a partly demolished, abandoned hospital, as they are spotted by five FSK soldiers standing on the roof. The FSK decides to split up, while a sniper remains. When the Battalion Soldiers go through the parking lot, one is shot down by the FSK sniper with an L115A1 . The Battalion members duck down behind cars, as one of them pulls out a MSG-90. The battalion member aims for the sniper and shoots him . The sniper then tumbles off the roof, to the streets below. The rest of the battalion moves into the hospital and divides into two groups. One group (of two soldiers) goes upstairs and prepares to enter an office. However as the Battalion members open the door they are ambushed by three FSK soldiers who shoot down one of the Koreans with an HK 416 . The second battalion soldier ducks back into the room, and shoots one of the FSK with his Daewoo K-7 . The battalion member then rushes out of the room, as an FSK pursues. The battalion member doesn't make it far before he is shot several times in the back . Meanwhile, the last two battalion members patrol a hallway. when they are suddenly shot at by two Norwegians with HK MP7s. The battalion shoots back with their Daewoo K-2s. One of the FSK member's gun jams, and he is quickly killed . Seeing this, the other FSK exacts revenge by shooting his killer , just before fleeing. The Korean chases after him, still using a K-2. The FSK runs into an empty room, and realizes it's a dead end. Before he can run out. The battalion member riddles his body with bullets The last FSK patrols a long hallway, as a battalion soldier tries to sneak up on him. The FSK spots him and fires with his Glock 17. The Korean hides behind a corner, loading up his K-2. Suddenly, the Glock runs out of ammo, and the Korean shoots at him but misses. The Korean flees, and the FSK puts another clip into his gun. The battalion member then pulls out a fully loaded HK USP, and hides in a small supply closet. The FSK doesn't see him, and turns into an operating room instead. Suddenly, the battalion member pops out. As the Norwegian turns around to face him, the Korean shoots him onto the operating table. The battalion then looks down on his fallen foe, a single bullet in his skull . The battalion member then walks out the room, and closes the door on the dead soldier. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's pinion as to why the 707th Special Mission Battalion won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Scandinavian Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors